Conventionally, a magnetic head moving type magnetic stripe reading/writing device has been known where reading of magnetic data from a magnetic stripe formed on a magnetic medium and writing of magnetic data to the magnetic stripe are performed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). A magnetic medium which is processed in the magnetic stripe reading/writing device described in Patent Literature 1 is formed with a magnetic stripe in a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction of the magnetic medium. The magnetic stripe reading/writing device includes a slide mechanism which moves the magnetic head in a direction where the magnetic stripe is formed and conveying rollers for conveying the magnetic medium in a direction perpendicular to the moving direction of the magnetic head. Further, in the magnetic stripe reading/writing device, an opening part for moving the magnetic head is formed in a conveying passage for a magnetic medium.
Further, conventionally, a card reader has been known where data communication is performed with a contact type IC card having a built-in IC chip (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). A surface of a contact type IC card is formed with external connection terminals of an IC chip. The card reader described in Patent Literature 2 includes an IC contact block having IC contact springs for contacting with the external connection terminals of the card.
Further, conventionally, a magnetic head moving type card processing device has been known where reading of magnetic data from a magnetic stripe formed on a card and writing of magnetic data to the magnetic stripe are performed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). In the card processing device described in Patent Literature 2, a pad is provided for abutting a magnetic head with the magnetic stripe at a predetermined abutting pressure when reading and writing of magnetic data are to be performed. The pad is provided so as to face the magnetic head. Further, the pad is provided over the entire region of a moving range of the magnetic head in a moving direction of the magnetic head.
A shape of a card having a magnetic stripe is specified in the international standard and JIS standard and is formed in a substantially rectangular shape whose four corners are rounded. Further, in a card with a magnetic stripe in conformity with the international standard and JIS standard, the magnetic stripe is formed in a long and thin strip shape which is parallel to a longitudinal direction of the card formed in a substantially rectangular shape and is formed on a rear face of the card. Further, a position of the magnetic stripe in the short widthwise direction of the card is also specified in the international standard and JIS standard and the magnetic stripe is formed in a predetermined range with one end of the card in the short widthwise direction of the card as a reference.
Further, there is an embossing card which is formed with characters, digits or the like formed by embossing. In an embossed card in conformity with the international standard and JIS standard, an embossing area where embossing is performed is determined and a predetermined area with the other end in the short widthwise direction of the card is determined as the embossing area. Further, a predetermined area except both end sides in a longitudinal direction of the card is determined as the embossing area. Characters, digits or the like which are formed in the embossing area by embossing are protruded to a front face side of a card.